Jarri Lopez
by Serpentosia - Denwra
Summary: Érase una vez... la verdadera historia de Harry Potter... Una parodia a Harry Potter en el más estilo "Ezpañó". Mi primer fic. CAPS 1 Y 2!, según los reviews seguiré escribiendo! se admiten nuevas ideas en los reviews! Dedicado a Dhu y Vama.
1. Presentasió

Jarri López -  
  
Capítulo 1.  
Presentasió  
  
Érase una vez, en el nº 4 de la plaza del pueblo Villa Botijo de  
Valdemoro, vivían los Bursley. Aparentemente, los Bursley eran personas  
completamente subnormales.  
  
Sernon Bursley era el cabeza de familia, un gordo seboso que carecía de  
cuello, pero que tenía un poblado mostacho. Su esposa, Verdunia, era  
flacucha, y de cuello largo.  
  
En mi opinión, se casaron para contrarrestar sus físicos y tener un hijo  
normal, pero todo ocurrió al revés. El espécimen creado era 2 veces la  
anchura de Sernon, y tenía incluso nombre: Judley. Era semejante a un  
cerdo, solo que con una mata de pelo que adornaba su cabezota.  
  
Desde hacía ya 10 años, apareció en sus vidas otro ser, que se  
encontraron en la puerta de la casa, ya que había sido abandonado. Se  
trataba de un canario. Judley acabó aplastando al canario una mañana,  
porque se aburría en la mesa y no quería desayunar. Aún tenía 3 años.  
  
Pero también hubo otro ser e la familia, que convivió con ellos mucho  
tiempo más que el pobre canario. Era Jarri López. El sobrino de Verdunia,  
por parte de su hermana, que había sido depositado sobre la alfombrilla  
de entrada, donde anteriormente se había cagado el canario al ver que  
Judley le encerraba en su puño.  
  
Jarri estaba envuelto en mantas, y llevaba una carta, en la que no ponía  
cosas interesantes, sólo que los padres habían muerto, cosas sin  
importancia. Pero además, destacaba en él una cosa que tenía en la  
frente. un grano. Y al lado del grano había una cicatriz, una cicatriz  
que brillaba por si sola, y que tenía forma de margarita.  
  
Serpentosia, (con copirraigt)  
  
Dejen reviews, por favor!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Camino del zoo

Jarri López -  
  
Capítulo 2.  
Camino del zoo  
  
Jarri despertó una bonita mañana de Julio, se colocó las gafas y se sentó en la cama, dándose un doloroso golpe en la cabeza contra el techo de la alacena, cayendo inconsciente a la cama y durmiéndose otra vez.  
  
Al poco tiempo, su primo Judley bajó un tramo de las escaleras, parando justo encima de la vieja y cochambrosa alacena de Jarri. Para despertarlo, saltó ruidosamente varias veces, gritando:  
  
- Jarri, nos vamos al zoo!!!!  
  
Segundos mas tarde, el suelo de las escaleras cedió, rompiéndose sobre Jarri, y Judley cayó sobre él.  
  
- Mamá! Jarri ha puesto una trampa para que me cayese en su alacena!!! - gritó, lloriqueando.  
  
- Jarri! Estás castigado a barrer la plaza del pueblo esta semana! - Le dijo Verdunia.  
  
- Pero si eso lo hace "Perico el de los palotes"! - Intentó librarse Jarri.  
  
- Pues entonces le ayudarás! - Añadió Sernon, con una mirada de: TE JO_ _ _  
  
- Jou!!! (n/a: mi forma de queja. jejeje) - Se quejó Jarri  
  
Al poco tiempo se montaron en el lujoso carro tirado por un burro que tenían los Bursley, en dirección al zoo. Como el carro era un coupé (biplaza) ((dos plazas)), Judley iba montado sobre el burro, que se arrastraba con dolor por el camino lleno de baches, con un gran peso encima.  
  
Mientras Jarri les seguía corriendo detrás. Si se daba prisa, aún podía agarrarse a los bajos del carro, y dejarse llevar, arrastrando su cuerpo por el camino; - por las piedras del camino, que se le clavaban en el ombligo; - por los charcos del camino que le bañaban, dejándole en un tono moreno inusual en él; - por las boñigas del camino, que le perfumaban.  
  
Al fin, llegaron al zoo.  
Serpentosia, (con copirraigt)  
  
....................................  
  
Weno, weno, weno Ya hay gente que me ha escrito reviews, a pesar de no haber pasad ni un dia de la publicación de mi primer fic!!!  
  
GRACIAS!  
  
Aquí contesto a los 2 reviews. (son 2, PERO PUNTUALES)  
  
- Maika Yugi: Gracias x todo! Lo de la hoja de maría tb habria estad bien, jejeje, ya la meteré en algún otro objeto, en tu honor! Jajajaja. Lo que no se en q capítulo. pero estará presente!  
  
- Siria Atlante: Jajaja, "Jarri" lo va a pasar mu mal, jejeje.  
  
Y PARA TODOS, PRONTO EL CAPITULO 3, EN EL ZOO  
  
Otra cosa, sé que mis capítulos son cortos, pero es q prefiero hacerlos cortitos y subirlos al cabo de poco tiempo, ha hacerlos largos y q se me quiten las ganas de seguir escribiendo. no os importa, verdad? ^^U  
  
Ah, lo último: El nombre "Perico el de los palotes" ha sido empleado sin ánimo de lucro. Si alguien tiene los derechos de autor, o alguno similar, lo quitaré de mi historia. 


	3. En el zoo

Hola!!!!!

Lo primero q quiero hacer es contestar a los nuevos reviews…

- Elena-Unduli: Vaya, gracias! Me encanta q t guste mi humor. Y tranquila, este fic seguirá siendo divertido! (o al menos lo intentaré ^^U)

- Nury: Wapa! Gracias x tu apoyo! Y, además…. Quién se pondría de nik Serpentosia aparte de yo? Jajajaja. Xsupuesto, soy la Serpi de siempre!

Weno, y aquí os dejo ya con el 3º capítulo:

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al fin, llegaron al zoo.

Jarri se levantó, sacudiéndose la arenilla que se le había quedado en el pelo tras el viaje.

Los Bursley dejaron al burro amarrado a un gran árbol, fuera de la entrada al zoo, y al carro en la zona de aparcamientos y se dispusieron a comenzar la visita.

Judley corría emocionado observando los animales que se encontraban al otro lado de las jaulas.

Jarri paró frente al recinto de los jabalíes verrugosos, y se quedó mirando como comían. Esta escena le pareció extremadamente familiar. Ya que Judley no comía ni con las manos, sino que metía la cabeza dentro de su plato, al igual que los jabalíes la metían en su comedero. Además, la comida de los animales era bastante similar a la que les servía Verdunia últimamente.

Tras comprobar el parecido de Judley con otros animales, tales como osos, hipopótamos o incluso con las papeleras del zoo, que tenían forma esférica, Jarri siguió a sus tíos y a Judley a "la casa de los reptiles".

Era un lugar oscuro, con la única iluminación de la luz que salía de cada urna en la que estaban encerradas bellas serpientes y otros lagartos. La única decoración de la sala eran algunas plantas escondidas en los rincones de la habitación, en los que, como Jarri descubrió, olía a meada humana, aunque no llegaba a comprender el por qué… (N/A: jajajaja, no pude evitar poner algo así! es una experiencia vivida por amistades…).

Judley se detuvo frente a una culebra, de nombre científico: "Culebrum di campi espanium, escondum bajis rocum pa mordirum tum culis" (N/A: el que no entienda, que lo pregunte en un reviews, jejeje). Jarri se paró a mirarla también. Estaba dormida. Judley empezó a golpear el cristal, hasta romperlo, y como estaba inclinado se cayó dentro de la urna.

- Cuidado! – Le gritó Jarri a la serpiente, pero de su boca solo salió un silbido y un japo (ñardo, escupitajo, como queráis llamarlo).

El silbido despertó a la serpiente, que logró apartarse a tiempo para que Judley no le aplastase. El japo dejó una bonita marca en la pared.

Judley se puso a lloriquear, pero Jarri no le prestó atención, sino que miraba a la culebra, que le dijo:

- Gracias, me has salvado. Me voy a la depresión del Ebro (hala maños!) a formar una nueva familia.

- Vale, guay.- Dijo Jarri, que ya se creía que había tenido un amigo.

Cuando rescataron a Judley y salieron de allí, se había desatado una gran tormenta.

Salieron corriendo y se dirigieron a la salida. Pero cuando llegaron frente al árbol en el que estuvo atado el burro, descubrieron que ya no existía ni árbol, ni burro, ya que un rayo había decidido pasarse por ahí y acabar con ambos. Así que con el carro a salvo, con Sernon y Verdunia en él, Jarri haciendo de burro y Judley sobre él, emprendieron el regreso hacia el pueblo, por el camino sucio, con baches y piedras punzantes, ahora aún con más charcos.

Serpentosia (con copirraigt)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pronto el capitulo 4: Un gran visitante y una extraña carta.

Dejen reviews, please!


End file.
